No podras conmigo Adaptacion
by Clato321
Summary: Ella dijo, y el lo unico que queria comprobar era que estaba equivocada...


Primero que nada: Una aclaracion. Esta es una adaptacion de "No podras conmigo" que yo escribi pero con Cato y Clove de los Juegos del Hambre asi que nada mas lo adapte a Neji y Tenten, si por ahi hay un errorcito haganmelo saber porfavor . Ojala lo disfruten. **EL LEMMON VIENE MUY FUERTE **

* * *

El_ simplemente la había dejado inconsciente con ese fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No perdió tiempo así que la llevo a su casa y sin pensarlo la ato a la cama. Las manos atadas al respaldo de esta y una pierna libre, la otra muy bien amarrada. Al momento que ella despertara se daría cuenta de que estaba completamente indefensa. Ella muy bien le dijo__nadie puede dominarme__él es uno de esos chicos que no se toman las cosas a la ligera aparte de que sabia perfectamente que ella no solamente se refiera a la dominación en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo si no que…A la lucha en la cama, cierto era que ella era virgen pero nada mas quería verse mejor ante el diciéndole que no lo era y que nadie podía con su fuerza._

Neji camino hacia el baño y tomo un poco de algodón y alcohol. Puso el algodón contra la boca de la botella de alcohol de farmacia y dejo que este se empapara, luego cerro la botella y camino de vuelta al cuarto. Se sentó en cama y empezó a pasar el algodón por enfrente de la nariz de Tenten, tratando de despertarla, acto que pareció dar resultado puesto que esta abrió los ojos al instante. Se retorció tratando de zafarse de los amarres pero no resulto -¿Qué intentas con esto?- Ella le pregunto haciendo obvio su enfado. -¿Qué crees que intento? Cierta señorita semanas atrás me dijo que nadie podía dominarla y lo único que quiero probar es que esta mas que equivocada- Era mas el enojo que la felicidad de Tenten, incluyo felicidad porque ¿Quién no estaría feliz al ser atada a una cama por el hombre mas guapo y bien marcado del Konoha? Obviamente estaba feliz pero su enojo ganaba, el hecho de que alguien la retara la enfurecía.

-Desátame ya. Te lo ordeno- Ella contesto. –No lo hare, no hay nadie mas que me obligue. Deja de intentar hacer eso Tenten que cada vez que te mueves mas bruscamente los amarres se hacen mas fuertes, así que yo te recomendaría que pararas- El sugirió y luego camino hacia el armario. -¿A dónde vas? ¡Desátame, Neji! – El obviamente no iba a hacer caso, Neji quería tener un poco de diversión con su compañera de equipo.

Busco en el armario hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño kunai con una punta fina, una venda para la boca, sabia que hoy habría gritos, y un lubricante que había comprado para la ocasión. Volvió hacia donde estaba ella y ella la ver las cosas que traía abrió los ojos en sorpresa. – ¿Qué intentas hacer con eso?- Pregunto mientras otro sentimiento se unía, miedo. Neji rio al ver como sus ojos se abrían de par en par y dejo el lubricante en la mesita de noche al lado de su gran cama. Luego agarro la venda para la boca y aunque ella se resistió logro ponérsela. Ahora lo único que se escuchaban eran sus intentos de hablar -¿Qué dices, Tenten?- Pregunto el mientras reía y ella se retorcía del enojo. "Algo falta, pero que será" Se pregunto al mismo y luego recordó que había comprado unas esposas, también para la ocasión. Las saca de debajo de la cama y las puso al lado del lubricante. Ella podía presentir lo que venia así que cerro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse.

-¿Tienes miedo hermosa?- Pregunto el mientras quitaba su camisa, dejando al descubierto esos tan marcados abdominales, ella no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima -¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Claro a quien no, pero ella simplemente no contesto y volteo hacia el techo. Neji volteo a verla. Atada a la cama, ambos brazos en el respaldo y una pierna inmovilizada mientras la que tenia libre estaba flexionada en la cama. No pudo evitarlo más que sentir un bulto en su pantalón, bulto que cada vez iba a ser más grande. Neji tomo el kunai en una mano y con la otra acaricio el cuello de Tenten, esta trato de patearlo al momento de sentir que el hacia contacto con su piel pero no funciono. Él se inclino y beso su mejilla suavemente, ella volteo para otra dirección y el sonrió de lado. Luego bajo la mano que estaba acariciando su cuello y esta descanso justamente en medio de sus pechos. Agarro el sostén y lo levanto un poco pero sin romperlo luego lo dejo caer para que la azotara con fuerza, ella suspiro. El sabia perfectamente que le encantaría ser salvaje en cosas como esta, Tenten y Neji están muy acostumbrados al dolor y no son nada delicados así que el intuyo que esto lo encontraría mas placentero si el la trataba mal.

Agarro el kunai que tenia en la otra mano y corto la blusa que ella tenia, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro de encaje. –Muy bonito, Tenten. Muy bonito- Él dijo y se mordió el labio. –Lastima que lo tenga que cortar para quitártelo. Paso el Kunai justo por debajo de la mitad del sostén y luego lo volteo, haciendo que la parte filosa empezara a cortarlo de poco en poco hasta que el no pudo soportarlo mas y levanto el kunai, cortando el sostén. Dejo esos pechos que el tanto deseaba al descubierto, pasó su mano fría por encima de uno de ellos e hizo que el pezón se levantara al contacto. El sonrió de lado y luego tomo el pezón con sus dedos y lo apretujo fuertemente, sacándole a ella otro suspiro, algo mas como un gemido ahogado por la venda que tiene en la boca. Él se inclino y paso su lengua por el excitado pezón, haciendo que este se excitara más y con su otra mano trato de hacer lo mismo con el otro. Tenten estaba sonrojada por ser la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como esto.

Neji termino con sus pechos y bajo dejando pequeños besos mariposa por todo su abdomen, acariciando su cintura y de vez en cuando dejando fuertes mordidas. Incrusto sus uñas en la cintura de Tenten hasta el punto de que esta sangrara, entonces llevo sus manos a los shorts que ella llevaba ese día y los desabotono. Ella empezó a moverse bruscamente de nuevo. Lo que ocultaban esos shorts era algo que solamente ella tenía permiso de ver, para todos los demás estaba prohibido. El no tenia ni la menor idea de porque des abotonarlos si de cualquier manera no los podría quitar, tendría que cortarlos así que eso fue lo que hizo. Corto el short de entrenamiento y dejo al descubierto ropa interior roja con un moñito. El sonrió de lado de nuevo mientras el bulto que posee se hacia mas grande. Tenten voltio a agitarse, esta vez ella respiraba mas rápido y seguía con el sonrojo en las mejillas. El paso su dedo por la parte de arriba de la ropa interior haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por el estomago de ella ocasionando que Tenten arqueara su espalda en placer. El sintió victoria y puso su pulgar en lo que el incluyo que era su clítoris, por arriba de la ropa interior. Empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos circulares, sacándole a ella uno que otro gemido.

El siguió haciendo esto hasta que volvió a agarrar el kunai y corto la ropa interior sin pensarlo, luego el empezó a carcajearse. -¿Presentías que algo como esto iba a pasar no? Si no, ¿Entonces porque te rasuraste Tenten?- Ella se puso roja como un tomate y trato de matarlo con la mirada mientras el seguía riendo. –No te preocupes, así me gusta- El sonrió de lado y con un dedo trato de penetrarla pero ella estaba demasiado apretada. –Alto alto alto- Él dijo, agarro la pierna libre que ella tenia y la levantó, provocado que su entrada quedara al descubierto. –Con que eres virgen, señorita ¿No es así? Porque me mentiste Tenten? ¿Que te llevo a hacerlo?- Ella sabia que cuando alguien le mentía a Neji este enfurecía y salía de control. Digamos que Neji tiene un kunai en la mano, ella esta indefensa y esta a su merced…Esto no podía ser bueno o tal vez si… Él se movió directamente hacia su rostro y lo tomo entre sus manos –Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan- Dijo viendo directamente a sus ojos. –Pensé por un momento que iba a necesitar el lubricante…Pero ahora que quiero verte sufrir entonces no lo ocupare y…Hay otra cosa…Dile adiós a tus dos virginidades, preciosa. A ver si así aprendes a no mentirme- Dijo el y después golpeo los pechos de ella haciendo que rebotaran.

Se puso justo en medio de sus piernas y volvió a poner una en el aire, ella se limitaba a ver que hacia. El agarro el kunai y con el mango de este empezó a hacerse paso por su entrada. Era dolorosa para ella, demasiado…Pero le gustaba como se sentía. El mango del cuchillo no se comparaba a lo grande y grueso que era Neji así que esto nada mas era para que no fuera doloroso para ella. Llevo un dedo a su boca y lo impregno con saliva, luego lo incrusto justamente en su parte trasera. Ella arqueo la espalda en dolor y placer, dos sentimientos que ella amaba cuando iban justos de la mano. Neji movió su dedo y el kunai en un ritmo lento, haciendo que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás…Luego el ritmo empezó a incrementar su velocidad, haciendo que ella gimiera por debajo de la venda. Saco el kunai, escurriendo con jugos de ella. Tiro el kunai al piso y limpio su dedo en la colcha de la cama. Luego se inclino y empezó a pasar su lengua por la entrada de Tenten, luego agarro su clítoris en sus dientes y lo mordió sin ningún tipo de piedad. Ella solamente grito. Efectivamente, Neji nunca se equivoca, hoy iba a haber gritos.

Termino de mover su lengua por la entrada de ella y luego lamio sus labios y se levanto. –Sabes muy bien.- Él dijo y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella seguía roja como un tomate y Neji no sabía si era por vergüenza o enojo. Neji se levanto y llevo sus manos hacia su cinturón para después despojarse de este. Luego desabotono sus pantalones y los deslizo, quedándose solamente en boxers. Boxers azul marino que le quedaban muy bien a su color de piel y más porque hacían que ese bulto se notara perfectamente. Deslizo sus boxers y dejo que su miembro palpitante quedara libre, estaba empezando a doler. Camino hacia ella de nuevo, Tenten no podía quitarle la vista de encima al miembro de este. Puso la pierna de ella en su hombro y el uso como soporte luego empezó a deslizarse en ella. Si, Tenten estaba demasiado apretada y él era más que grande así que encajaba perfectamente. Cuando Neji ya estaba completamente adentro levanto la vista para encontrarse con una Tenten con ojos cerrados y cara de sufrimiento. El solamente rió y empezó a ir de atrás para adelante, cada vez mas fuerte, rápido y profundo. Quería escucharla gritar su nombre, quería escucharla gemir porque sabia perfectamente que eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo así que quito la venda de su boca y dejo que Tenten gimiera todo lo que quisiera –Grita mi nombre- Demando el y ella ya estaba complemente perdida en la excitación así que eso fue lo que hizo, gritar el nombre de Neji.

Una vez que ya había terminado coloco su miembro en el abdomen de ella y dejo salir ese líquido tibio y espeso. Luego venia algo más. Algo mucho más doloroso. Pero ella tenia que pagar, de cualquier manera, esto era mas que placentero para el. Quito el amarre de la pierna de ella y el de las manos, se distrajo un poco porque escucho un golpe en la puerta, esto fue suficiente como para que Tenten lo pateara en la cabeza y se levantara de la cama, completamente desnuda corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Neji se levanto del piso y la persiguió, tomándola bruscamente antes de que ella pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta. -¡Ayuda!- Tenten grito y Neji tapo la boca de esta con su mano, la levanto y regreso al cuarto. La tenia agarrada con una mano, con la otra agarro las esposas y se las puso, luego la inclino sobre la cama haciendo que el peso de él le impidiera moverse. El mismo agarro su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de Tenten. Sin lubricante, sin entrenamiento, sin nada. Él la iba a penetrar. Sus manos estaban esposadas, no era necesario tomarlas así que el agarro de las caderas y con un golpe con demasiada fuerza la penetro. Haciendo que ella gritara lo mas fuerte posible, casi rompiéndole el tímpano a él y el muriendo de placer. Estaba demasiado apretada, nunca antes habia penetrado a alguien así, lo amaba. Agarro el cabello de Tenten he hizo su cabeza para atrás, espero un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Luego después de dos minutos empezó a mover su cadera de atrás para adelante, al igual que anteriormente cada vez mas rápido, fuerte y profundo. –Relájate, si no te dolerá mas- Susurro el y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Luego hizo que se recostara en la cama y dejo pequeños besos en su espalda y mordidas en su hombro, al igual que marcas en el cuello de ella. Todo Konoha se enteraría de que estuvieron juntos y de que el tomo sus dos virginidades puesto que era seguro que Tenten no podría caminar en por lo menos una semana. El rió para si mismo y empezó a moverse rápidamente. Después no pudo aguarlo más y se corrió dentro de ella. Tentensentía un placer inmenso, dolía mucho pero era demasiado placentero. Neji respiraba rápidamente y Tenten todavía seguía gimiendo puesto que tenía más orgasmos. Neji le dio la vuelta a Tenten he hizo que se acostara en su espalda, agarro el kunai y en la cadera de Tenten escribió "Neji" En letra cursiva, luego en la cadera de el escribió "Tenten" Demostrando que cada uno era propiedad del otro y solamente de ellos.

Luego le quito las esposas y la levanto, recostándola en la cama. Él se acostó a su lado he hizo que ella pusiera su cabeza en el pecho de él. Ambos exhaustos. –Ni para que te resistías, lo amaste y me amas- Dijo el con un tono de presumido. –Te odio y si, te amo. – El rió de nuevo y planto un beso en la frente de su compañera. –Yo también te amo. Más vale que te prepares para mañana porque lo de hoy fue tan solo un entrenamiento-.

* * *

bueno, como les dije arribita ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Les mando un beso y que tengan un muy buen dia. Dejen review!


End file.
